The present invention disclosed herein relates to a liquid crystal composition, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal composition including a nematic liquid crystal and a smectic liquid crystal.
A liquid crystal display device is one of widely used flat panel display devices, and researches on high definition, high luminance and large-sized devices are actively conducted. As a part of the researches, the structures of electrodes in the liquid crystal device are diversely changed and complicated to accomplish the high definition, the high luminance and the large-size of the liquid crystal display devices. When a driving voltage is applied to the electrodes, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer may be changed by an applied electric field. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may be non-uniform and unstable due to the electrodes. The non-uniform and unstable alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may deteriorate the luminance of the liquid crystal display device.